New Restaurant
New Restaurant is the twentieth episode of the twenty-fourth season. Plot One day in Stuffedgomery, the stuffed animals decide to have a day out and head inside their limo, which is located outside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Bedtime Bear wonders what they should do that day but no stuffed animals seem to have a solution so they just decide to take a drive around town to see a possible place to go to but no matter how incredibly hard they look, it seems as if there is nowhere to visit. Tito says that maybe they should just turn around and go back home in which the stuffed animals agree with a "yes" but on the way back, a new restaurant is spotted and the stuffed animals are curious about what food it has and such. The stuffed animals stop the limo and step inside the restaurant and its name is revealed to be Los Soldados, which translates to "the soldiers" in Spanish, to their surprise, the stuffed animals are greeted by a mariachi band and afterwards the owner Alejandro welcomes them kindly and asks what kind of foods they want. Bedtime Bear wonders if they have burritos at this restaurant and Alejandro tells him that they do have burritos and Bedtime Bear asks if he can order a couple of burritos in which Alejandro tells his twin brother Armando to take their order and the teddy bear explains that he wants burritos for him and his stuffed animal pals. Armando works in the kitchen with the Mariachi Band and together, they work together finely and eventually make the burritos for Bedtime Bear and the other stuffed animals, which Bedtime Bear takes a bite out of his burrito and says that this is one of the best burritos he's ever eaten. Milo says that he will spread word to the Stuffedgomery citizens and the other stuffed animals about Los Soldados and that they will soon get multiple customers but wonders if they can only make burritos at there, Armando says that they are thinking of making tacos and quesadillas. The brown bear says that he can probably help them with making more types of Mexican foods and that the customers will soon be bought in and soon burritos isn't the only food at Los Soldados, soon tacos and quesadillas make it to the menu as well as fajitas, chalupas, gorditas, nachos and chimichangas and even says that there will be breakfast burritos for breakfast time and for drinks, he prepares things such as Piña Coladas and sodas such as Fizzo and Lemon-Lime Twist. A lot of Mexican dishes are soon on the menu thanks to Milo and the other stuffed animals spread word about Los Soldados in which citizens such as Farmer Ferdinand, the workers at the Amusement Park and even the policemen at Stuffedgomery Prison come by as well as other citizens and Armando's own wife Adalene who enjoys the delicious tacos that are served. Thanks to the stuffed animals, Los Soldados are getting richer day by day and the stuffed animals decide to bring other members of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters such as Gobbles, Willis, Jingle, Pikachu, Gangster and Mangster over to enjoy the foods because they say that this is one of the most delightful Mexican restaurants with many delicious cuisine. Gobbles, Willis, Jingle, Pikachu, Gangster and Mangster enjoy as the stuffed animals said they would and decide to spread word to more stuffed animals and word is soon spread to stuffed animals such as Damian, Kevin and Russell who taste the food at Los Soldados and enjoy it well as much as the other customers visiting, each day Los Soldados becomes richer and their business doesn't seem to be going bankrupt any time sooner... Soon the stuffed animals convince Mayor Waddle to try some of the delicious Mexican food at Los Soldados and Alejandro, Armando and the Mariachi Band must prepare to have the restaurant prepared nicely for the current Mayor of Stuffedgomery. That day, Mayor Waddle arrives at Los Soldados where Alejandro, Armando and the Mariachi Band are trying to impress him by asking what they can serve them, propping up his chair and soon Mayor Waddle asks for a burrito, two tacos and a medium Fizzo, the workers work their hardest to impress Mayor Waddle by only making the finest Mexican cuisine for the mayor. The moment of truth soon comes when Mayor Waddle takes the first bite out of the burrito, he says that it is the best burrito he's tasted for the longest and that Los Soldados' tacos are supreme and magnificent as well as the Fizzo soda is absolutely superb. Mayor Waddle then states that Los Soldados will stay in business for as long as possible and that it will become one of the most popular restaurants by far in Stuffedgomery, aside from restaurants such Alphonso's Pizzeria and Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack. To that, all of the stuffed animals and the other customers, even Alphonso, Ronnie and Donnie do cheers by hitting their Piña Colada glasses together, proving how good that Los Soldados is. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Oliver Cat *Jingle Snowberg *William Werrison *Webster Spinners *Gobbles Miller *Willis Woodpecker *Pikachu *Gangster and Mangster *Damian Donkey *Kevin Kangaroo *Russell Rat *Alejandro Garcia *Armando Garcia *The Mariachi Band *Adalene Garcia *Farmer Ferdinand *Tim Geralds *Jimmy the Clown *Ron Tents *Paul, Cooper, Rob, Roy and Otto *Harness Azikiwe *Mr. Bakersfield *Gabriel Golden *Harry Hamilton *Keith Neilson *The Goldfishes *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Larry Tents *David Sullivan *Edna Sullivan *Shawn Sullivan *Waddle Isleton *Alphonso Basssanelli (does not speak) *Calvin Logging (does not speak) *Evan Kelly (does not speak) *Ronnie and Donnie (do not speak) *Paul Moosetrack (cameo) Trivia *This is the first episode of the Stuffed Animal Show to air in 2018. Category:Season 24 episodes Category:Episodes